2 Years
by Natzcrazy
Summary: Inspired from the song from crown the empire- Lead me out of the dark. Music Au Sasuke loses naruto becuase a mistake he did and after 2 years tries to fix himself and get naruto back.


**A/N: I did this in a few hours so sorry if it is not that good. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO. NOR THE SONG IT BELONGS TO CROWN THE EMPIRE-LEAD ME OUT OF THE DARK! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

Sasuke Uchiha always had gotten the best in life from his social standing that his family provided. Though that helped him just carrying the Uchiha blood in his veins he was perfect in every way possible. Aside from his older brother Itachi he was everything that any woman/man would want in a partner. Though he could have any man/woman who threw themselves at him he chose someone that surprised even his parents.

Naruto Uzamaki is a kind man that most of the community adores volunteering his time in an orphanage helping the children. His radiant smile that can warm the soul of any cold hearted bastard in its way. Naruto doesn't have a high social standing though that doesn't stop him from reaching his dreams. From being good with children and having a kind heart Naruto has gained affection of many girls that want him as their husband. Though he turned down everyone there's one person who has claimed his heart, his name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looks down at the sleeping figure in his bed, running his fingers through blond locks he smiles. Seeing said person slightly move he leans over and places a kiss on the sleeping figures forehead. "S-Sasuke", says the figure as they throw the covers off themselves while they turn looking at Sasuke slowly smiling they say, "Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke smiles, "Good morning Naruto and yeah I did since you were next to me." Naruto looks away flushed at sasuke's comment "Stop being so corny teme" getting up he heads to the restroom "I'm going to shower" with that Naruto closes the door. Sasuke smirks at the flushed look that was on his lover's face. Getting out of bed he goes to the kitchen to start breakfast halfway through cooking the bacon he feels strong arms wrap around his waist. A head peaks out through his side "Smells good Teme" scoffing Sasuke gently removes naruto's arms off his waist "Dobe instead of smelling the food go prepare the table food is almost done." Leaving to the dining room Naruto goes and prepares the table, then just as he was done he sees Sasuke carrying two plates of food. Settling down eating in a peaceful silence Naruto speaks up, "hey Sasuke when do you go off for tour this year?". "In a week though I would have to leave 3 days before so we can have all the equipment and wardrobe reading. Why you ask Naruto?" Sasuke says as he stares at naruto, scratching the back of his head naruto chuckles, "Well I just wanted to know since I won't be here after today granny Tsunade is making do a lot of paperwork for when I become CEO of the hidden leaf." Nodding in understanding Sasuke was about to ask something just when his phone starts ringing he slowly answers it "Hello…okay….yes…alright I'm on my way out…bye." "Who was that?" naruto asks as Sasuke gets up putting his dishes away "It was Itachi he say I need to go to the studio to do some last minute recording for my new album." With that Sasuke heads to the bedroom as he changes noticing as well that Naruto started to change. _I guess he needs to go work as well_ Sasuke thought. Just as they were about to leave out the door Sasuke turns around facing a surprised naruto as he swops down and places a gentle kiss on naruto lips "See you later dobe love you." He smirks at the bush on naruto's face as he turns to enter his car just to hear his dobe shout "See you later Teme I love you too!"

That was the last time he heard those words.

Sasuke sat in a room letting the darkness of the room consume him as he closes his eyes remembering the last memory of his dobe before he had fucked up. It's been 2 years since he has seen or heard of Naruto and Sasuke missed his smile, his blue eyes the blond hair that framed his face slightly and the voice that could calm the worst storms. This could of all been avoided if he didn't go into such a weak state and did that shit.

It's been 2 years before Sasuke was slightly drunk and had taken one of the groupie on his tour into his hotel room. He doesn't remember her name only that she had blond hair and blue and that is all he cared for. He had missed Naruto since he was on a long business trip as the new CEO that his grandmother has given him. In a state of weakness and drunken haze he pulled the woman towards the bed while kissing here roughly both lost in their lust didn't notice the door open. A cough startled them both as Sasuke gets up turning around to shout at the person who dared disturbed only to be at a loss of words. There in front of his eyes stood Naruto his Naruto his wild blond hair slightly messy but it was the cold harden blue eyes that made Sasuke come out of his daze. Slowly getting off the girl he walks toward naruto only to be slapped across the face. Stunned Sasuke looks at naruto those blue eyes that held warmth were dead and cold were slightly glistening with unshed tears. "What the Fuck Sasuke I come back to surprise you since I know we haven't seen each other lately but I come to see you about to fuck this bitch!" Naruto glares at the blond woman that scurries out of the hotel room. The clicking of the door being shut Sasuke finally turns back to Naruto "Naruto I didn't mean for this happen… I just missed you so mu-" "You miss me and you go around trying to sleep with a slut Sasuke I can't believe you right now" Naruto runs a hand through his hair as he turns around "I'm done with you Sasuke I never want to see you again." Just as naruto headed out the door Sasuke caught his wrist "Naruto wait let's talk about this please" Sasuke pleaded feeling his throat getting dry. Naruto gets out of his grip "There's nothing to talk about we are done." Heading once more towards the door and just as he got the door opened a hand forced it closed. Sasuke looked down at naruto as he felt the anger cross his face how dare Naruto leave him over this. "Naruto stop overreacting it's not that bad I didn't even sleep with her fully stop acting like such a bitch." A punch to gut was sasuke's response as Naruto looked down to him tears falling down his face. "How fucking dare you Sasuke I hate you and I hate what you have become I'm done with you and your attitude." Naruto turns around and heads out the door the slam sounded so loud to Sasuke.

Months passed after the incident and Sasuke has been calling naruto every day sending him text messages and voicemails until the blond responded. To his extent naruto changed his number leaving Sasuke to roaming the streets to the houses of naruto friends but none of them budged on the blonds location. The tabloids had his face everywhere calling him a cheating scumbag making his reputation go down the drain. Having felt so lost with naruto Itachi had tried to help his younger brother but it seemed that he has been broken from the loss of the blond. Itachi being his brothers manager had sasuke's band to disband it didn't seem that Sasuke would be performing any time soon.

Soon Sasuke has fallen into using meth to numb his pain and the beautiful Uchiha was slowly killing himself turning into a monster. Itachi now had to keep Sasuke into constant watch so he wouldn't run out to buy more drugs from his bastard drug dealer orochimaru. Sasuke knew what he was doing to his body from the strong lean body he worked for was now sickly thin and his parceling skin became ghostly and those black eyes had become hallow.

It was 1 year after the incident that Sasuke finally decided that he wouldn't let the drugs control him anymore. He turned to Itachi for help and the smile that Itachi had made Sasuke more determined to get himself fixed. 6 months later of rehab and Sasuke was finally released since cutting ties with orochimaru and focusing on his music Sasuke knew he was going on the right path. Itachi thought it might be too early for Sasuke to enter the music so soon Sasuke agreed so instead he spent some time with his family. Feeling his mother give him a hug, crying silently as she smiled happy that she didn't lose her youngest song. His father who was a strict man even gave him a hug telling him to never make his mother worry like that. Sasuke smiled for the first time as he nodded.

A year and 10 months Sasuke was already creating music and when the media found out it created mayhem. Attending a press conference Sasuke answer all their answers from the drug abuse and apologized for the scandal. It's not to say the public was glad that the young Uchiha was back on his feet again they were quite ecstatic.

Now it's been two years from crying his heart out to destroying his body and now back on his feet again Sasuke was ready to face the world.

2 years since he has seen Naruto he still misses him greatly he knew he couldn't get him back but he could try since it's not every day for an Uchiha to give up so easily. So he went to work on his debut single for his new album the song would be sang in front of many music labels, tv stations and radio station and of course to the public but only a few were able to attend.

Sasuke sat behind his stage wearing some black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt and a black vest. He could hear all the noise the people on the other side of the stage were making it was almost time. Hearing Itachi thank everyone for coming and introducing Sasuke the lights on stage turn off. Slowly Sasuke walks on stage towards a piano at the center. Sitting in front of the piano he speaks into the mic "Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this song is called Lead me out of the dark. I wrote this for someone that I hurt greatly and I hope they forgive me." With that he plays the piano.

Slowly Sasuke begins to sing

"It's not quite a mystery.

I'm the one who's insecure,

you're the one that makes believe,

that we're all okay, we're doing fine,

when we're both fighting just to stay,

to stay alive,

a fragile state of mind,

that I can't quite survive."

The stage was still dark and no one was able to see Sasuke.

" _ **Without a doubt, I need your help.**_

 _ **I know you've heard me ask before,**_

 _ **but come on girl, I need to tell you now,**_

 _ **I know what I've done wrong."**_

Slowly the lights begin to turn on.

" _ **The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.**_

 _ **There's so many things I wanna say,**_

 _ **but there's too many things still in the way.**_

 _ **I'm lost, please help me find my place.**_

 _ **You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.**_

 _ **Please lead me out of the dark.**_

 _ **Please lead me out of the dark."**_

The silhouette of Sasuke was all they could see.

" _ **I'm moving on, I'll promise change,**_

 _ **if you will let me in again, I swear today,**_

 _ **I'll be a better man.**_

 _ **I'll be who I was then."**_

Sasuke closes his eyes.

" _ **It's been a long two years,**_

 _ **I can't change the past,**_

 _ **I've shed so many tears,**_

 _ **Can't believe I've lasted this long.**_

 _ **I see now that I'm wrong."**_

The lights are now going brighter.

" _ **The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.**_

 _ **There's so many things I wanna say,**_

 _ **but there's too many things still in the way.**_

 _ **I'm lost, please help me find my place.**_

 _ **You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark."**_

The spotlight hits sasuke's face as he turns to face everyone as he sings the last lyric.

" **Please lead me out of the dark"**

As the song finishes the audience starts clapping as Sasuke bows and leaves the stage.

A week after his performance Itachi has been busy from the calls he has been getting from different type of labels who want Sasuke to signed with him. So Sasuke stays alone in his home while he tries to compose music sheets lost in his concentration he jumps at the sound of his doorbell ringing. _Who is at the door at this time I know it's not Itachi,_ he thinks as he goes and opens the door only to be shocked to see blond hair and blue eyes staring at him. Speechless Sasuke only stares hoping that this isn't a dream until he hears the beautiful voice he longed for "Hey Sasuke". "Naruto … what are you doing here " he asked as a small smile grows on naruto face "Well I'm here to lead you out of the dark". He says and Sasuke grabs Naruto holding him in a embrace "I've missed you Naruto" he says as he buries his face in naruto's hair. "I know I've missed you too Sasuke" naruto replies embracing Sasuke as tightly as he was to him.

Now that his light was with him again Sasuke could see the darkness fading away.

 **A/N: Done I know sucky ending but I did this spontaneously. Don't hate me**


End file.
